Why Cry? (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
That night, she spotted Weepy talking to Papa Smurf, handkerchief in hand. Papa gave hum a hug and then sent him on his way. Feeling bad for her actions, Eska confronted Weepy. "Hey, Weepy," She greeted, "Look...I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. I mean, everyone has a way to let themselves go. Doing stunts out of jealousy, making spells to cool off anger...crying out of...any emotion." "You know, Eska," Weepy put a hand on her shoulder, "Sometimes, you're right, too. Crying too much can cause problems, but holding it all in is not healthy for me at all. But...it's great that you admitted your mistakes." Tears came into view, "It makes me think we could actually become friends!" With those words, Weepy embraced Eska, letting all the tears flow. Eska hugged him back, smiling at the thought. "Well, well," Brainy crossed his arms, "Look who came back to the village." "Back off, Brainy!" Eska shielded Weepy, "Weepy can do whatever he wants to set free those negative emotions!" "But, he still needs to be under best behavior!" Brainy started lecturing, "And you know Papa Smurf doesn't tolerate rudeness. After all..." As Brainy kept ranting, Eska led Brainy back to his own house and closed the door on him. When Brainy was done, he looked and saw where he was, "Ugh, you gotta be kidding me!" Eska laughed at the fact Brainy never noticed her...and so did Weepy. Infact, Weepy was laughing so hard, he was crying! "Hey!" Eska smiled, "I never thought you'd chuckle a little!" "I guess I found a way to handle my positive tears!" Weepy wiped one from his face, "Thanks, Eska." "No problem, Weepy," Eska smiled at him, then looked at the Smurfelli dome, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to do some research." Eska walked to the Smurfelli dome and knocked on the door. When it opened, Aisa stood to greet her, "Oh! Eska...hi." "Hey, Aisa," Eska waved, "I'm sorry I ignored your advice. I should've let you hug him in the first place." Aisa sighed, "It's okay, Eska. I forgive you. Is that why you came here?" "Well, yea," Eska answered, "But I would also like to speak to Olivier, please." Aisa nodded, and let Eska through the dome to Olivier's room. Once she left her, Eska noticed it was a curtain and not a door. She knocked on the outside of it to get his attention. "Oh, Eska," Olivier slid open the curtain, "What can I help you with?" "I just want to know more about your guys' cheeks," Eska answered, "Uh...cheek emblems." "Sure, come right in," Olivier led Eska in his room, where he got out a book on the history of their heritage, "Now, what is it that makes you curious?" "Well, Aisa discovered her key emotion today," Eska answered, "But, I was wondering if there was more to the emblems than meets the eye." "Infact, there is," Olivier explained as he showed Eska the pages, "Yes, the emblems do glow when they show a key emotion, but that key emotion sets off powers that the wearer need to defeat their enemies or solve problems. These powers vary, but they are only displayed when the key emotion is shown. Another case scenario for glowing cheek emblems is if the wearer is kissing their true love. In that case, Juliet's did when she explained a date with Clumsy once." "Yea, I get it. True love and stuff," Eska nodded, "But do these powers have significant roles or something?" "When all the powers are combined, they create a whirlwind so powerful, it could wipe out the most powerful of enemies," Olivier continued, "But, there's something you should know about," He turned to a page with all of the Smurfelli family emblems around a bigger emblem, "All of the emblems are required to gain such power, but there is one emblem that rises above the others...the orange spades." "Orange spades?" Eska's eyes widened. "Yes," Olivier nodded, "Once found, the orange spaded Smurfelli wearer's powers are so great, it could break the most stubborn of rocks and spikes. It is said that the person with orange spades could have the power to control the elements of earth, space, and time, like Mother Nature. I have not found the Orange Spaded Smurfelli wearer, but I know that he or she may still be alive, but it's a mystery on who the person might be." "Wow...I...never knew that," Eska wondered, "Do you personally know who it could be?" "I do not," Olivier answered, "But, prophecy states it could be someone you least expect." Meanwhile, at Balthazar's castle, he was finishing up his latest project. Gargamel was carrying some boxes and looked at the machine. "Ooh!" Gargamel dropped the boxes, "What'cha making, Balthy?" "Don't call me Balthy!" Balthazar spat, "And this device is the thing that will bring my latest project to work in progress." He found a stray hair of Gargamel and set it into the slot of the machine. Once it scanned it, it opened up, revealing a clock ticking down. "Introducing the clock!" Balthazar motioned, "The Clock to Countdown to the final battle. And it has begun, Gargamel! "It. has. begun" The End Previous Category:By StormieCreater Category:Why Cry? chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story